battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Rocky/Gallery
Welcome to Rocky's Gallery! Here you will find a majority of Rocky's images! Rocky_Icon.png|Rocky's idle rock barf.png|Barfing idle Rockyunicycle.png Lol_rocky.PNG|Spectacular vomit art Rocky's vomit art.gif|Spectacular vomit art (Animated) Rocky Walking.png|Walking RockyGlasses.png|A character recommended by MickTheBoss1 which is Rocky wearing glasses Rocky4leafy.png|Rocky votes for Leafy BLEH!.jpg|Rocky puking on Firey's Speaker Box Vomitaco.png|Rocky participating in the barf bag challenge rock and pencil.PNG|Rocky about to vomit on Pencil Image.freefall.jpg|Rocky falling with fun along with TB, GB. image.rockyjump.jpg|Rocky does surprisingly well in the long jump. cute rock.PNG|Rocky's cute face. Images 099.jpg|Rocky with everyone else outside the gates to Dream Island. Images 347.jpg|Rocky in the BFDI intro. Images 079.jpg|Rocky competing for the Squashy Grapes in a chocolate ball eating contest, hidden behind the large pile of chocolate balls. Davidland.png|Rocky riding Puffball with the rest of his team through Davidland. Images 376.jpg|Rocky barfing in the barf bag contest in Vomitaco. Images 205.jpg|Rocky breaks the first bridge in Bridge Crossing. images_126.jpg|A huge pile of red balls Rocky barfed up. Screen Shot 2013-09-22 at 3.40.10 PM.png|Rocky's "impressive" score in the test challenge. Arms.jpg Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.47.14 PM.png|Rocky in BFDI's third anniversary. Screen Shot 2013-10-19 at 12.58.05 PM.png|Oh! so close! CdezDF.gif|Rocky "Hmhmhmmm!" Rocky in bfdia.png|Rocky in BFDIA Rockys drool face2.png|Rocky drooling purple stuff Capture120.PNG Capture117.PNG Capture108.PNG Capture105.PNG Capture104.PNG Capture101.PNG The rocky.png Capture94.PNG Capture95.PNG Capture93.PNG Rocky eat the fish.png|Rocky ate the fish in episode 13. Capture266.PNG Capture257.PNG Mistake.PNG Screen Shot 2015-01-15 at 6.33.46 pm.png|One of the few occurrences where Rocky isn't smiling. Screen Shot 2015-01-15 at 6.39.25 pm.png Golfball and rock.jpg|Rocky agrees to never switch teams. Rocky's_Face.png|Rockys Face Rocky's vomit on the colored water.JPG Rocky redone.png Gelatin pushed GB, TB and Rocky.PNG Image.rockyjump.jpg Rocky.PNG Rainbow Rocky.PNG|Rainbow Rocky. Lol rocky.PNG|Spectacular vomit art RockyGlasses.png|Rocky with Glasses Bluerocky.png|Blue Rocky. Rocky Walking.png Rocky 4.png|"Bulleh" Rocky4leafy.png Rockyunicycle.png ROCKY!!!!!!!!!!!.PNG BLEH!.jpg Rock and pencil.PNG Vomitaco.png|Rocky competing in the barf bag contest in Vomitaco. Image.freefall.jpg Cute rock.PNG Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 7.03.25 PM.png|Rocky is in the final four! Screen Shot 2013-09-19 at 6.57.13 PM.png|Final 6! Screen Shot 2013-09-15 at 8.33.56 PM.png|Rocky standing on Spongy. Another Name on their skiis.PNG rocky needs to jump.png 578070 135644646566890 967107923 n.jpg Im.jpg Finale6.jpg The rest of you.jpg There'sacatch.jpg Golfball and rock.jpg Rock and pencil.PNG Capture91.PNG Capture88.PNG Capture85.PNG Capture47.JPG Capture48.JPG Capture49.JPG Capture116.PNG Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg The rocky.png Allscreaming.PNG Rocky, Bubble, Leafy and Firey (From Episode 20 at Cake at Stake).JPG Grr.png Rocky Poisoned.png|Poisoned idle Woody falling on Rocky.PNG 1479040075978.png 1479154794820.png Rocky_10.png|YAY Pencil's Revenge.PNG|Pencil is about to kick rocky into the fish monster SuperMaria.PNG|Rocky's Barf Rocky.png Blue rocky.PNG Rocky 10.png Rocky Icon.png OLDrocky.png Rocky x teardrop.png Bell pillow marker taco eggy dora firey rocky eraser remote pin cloudy grassy nonexisty match pencil coiny ice cube book david lollipop fanny ballony clock and tv.jpg Rocky Cube.png Rocky brothers!.PNG Rocky Body.png Rocky.svg Rocky-0.png IDFB Rocky.PNG Woody falling on Rocky.PNG Rocky Icon2.png DiaRocky.png Rocky golfball tennisball whitepin coiny idfb.PNG Rocky, Bubble, Leafy and Firey (From Episode 20 at Cake at Stake).JPG Rocky Pose (1).png Rocky's vomit on the colored water.JPG Rocky.jpg Rockygs.png Rockyjumpsmile.jpg What the heck did just happened, Rocky.png ROCKY TOO?.png RockyDoingNothing.gif RockyGlassesFixed.png The rocky.png (Rocky).png Rocky barfing a ball.png Rocky eat the fish.png|Rocky eating the fish "cake" Rocky up.png Rockys drool face2.png Rockys drool face.png Rocky needs to jump.png Rocky90809.png Rocky in bfdia.png Rocky Eyebrows.png RockyIDFB Intro1.jpg|Rocky in IDFB intro Rocky IDFB Intro2.jpg Rocky IDFB Intro3.jpg Old_Rocky's_Body.png|old rocky idle A8411F11-E51D-48D8-9D34-CC49ED339CF7-554-000003DEA99435A5.png|Rainbow Rocky Dont Lose Your BFDI Rocky.png Half a Loaf BFDI Rocky.png Rockyovalmouth0018.png Rockyovalmouth0017.png Rockyovalmouth0016.png Rockyovalmouth0015.png Rockyovalmouth0014.png Rockyovalmouth0013.png Rockyovalmouth0012.png Rockyovalmouth0011.png Rockyovalmouth0010.png Rockyovalmouth0009.png Rockyovalmouth0008.png Rockyovalmouth0007.png Rockyovalmouth0006.png Rockyovalmouth0005.png Rockyovalmouth0004.png Rockyovalmouth0003.png Rockyovalmouth0002.png Old Rocky's Body.png PenPencilPinRocky.png Screen Shot 2017-06-27 at 3.45.42 AM.png Rockbarfoval.png Rockbarfsad.png Rockbarfhappy.png Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Season 1 Character Galleries Category:Season 2 Character Galleries Category:Rocky